Noble Fist Dilma
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30285 |no = 557 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 24 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 188 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 10 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 77, 124, 130, 136 |normal_distribute = 30, 50, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 75, 122 |bb_distribute = 50, 50 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 79, 130 |sbb_distribute = 50, 50 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A martial artist from the Toltya School of Martial Arts. Experiencing a crushing defeat for the first time while on a quest for the girl of his dreams, he became irate with his own weaknesses. Returning to his old dojo, he immersed himself in his training again, this time discovering a new doctrine: devoting himself to others gave him a new kind of power. The war with the gods was commencing when he set out to find his love again. It is said that he saved countless lives with his new power and techniques. |summon = Okay, lead the way! Take me where my fists are needed. They're ready! |fusion = I can feel it! My new power throbbing! Get me to the battlefield now! |evolution = Now I understand. Power isn't just for attacking. It's also vital for defense. | hp_base = 4240 |atk_base = 1622 |def_base = 999 |rec_base = 1624 | hp_lord = 6055 |atk_lord = 2203 |def_lord = 1481 |rec_lord = 2037 | hp_anima = 6798 |rec_anima = 1839 |atk_breaker = 2401 |def_breaker = 1283 |atk_guardian = 2005 |def_guardian = 1679 |rec_guardian = 1938 |def_oracle = 1382 | hp_oracle = 5758 |rec_oracle = 2334 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 4 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Intense Pulse |lsdescription = Boost in damage dealt during Spark & greatly fills BB gauge after each turn |lsnote = 30% boost to Spark damage, 2 BC fill per turn |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Chaos Strike |bbdescription = 2 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies & adds chance of ignoring opponents' Def when attacking for all allies for 2 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 2 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 30 |bbmultiplier = 230 |sbb = Grave Gazer |sbbdescription = 2 combo massive Earth attack on all enemies, adds chance of ignoring opponents' Def when attacking for all allies for 2 turns & fully recovers own HP for 3 turns |sbbtype = Support/Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 2 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 15 |sbbdc = 30 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 30284 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = Grave Gazer has a 20% bonus critical hit chance & 20% bonus BC generation. |addcat = |addcatname = }}